shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolver D. Kronen
Wolver D Kronen was once a vice admiral but was kicked out after getting careless and risking the soldiers lifes and getting them all killed he is the third member to join the crew. Appearance When Kronen was a vice admiral he wore the standart vice admiral uniform consisting of the Marines coat, With a white outift and a black tie. Now Kronen has a more poor apearance, After having the shock of being kicked out of the marines he began to drink alot, He now has a small beard on his face, His hair is black and is a little long, He has a scar instead of his left eyebrow, He wears a dark brown duster thats torn at the bottom. A light brown shirt which is also quite torn, Black pants that there edges are torn. Personality At first Kronen was very scared of many things yet had a change of his personality each time he used his devil fruit and becomes a hybrid hyena he becomes braver yet more reckless. Now Kronen is more laid back and calm, Being drunk most of the times and having sleeping disorder, His personality doesnt even change when he becomes a hybird hyena but it only stays the same. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat kronen has his own free style which he only uses with his devil fruit power Physical Strength Kronen has superhuman strength and more when using his devil fruit Agility Kronen is fast once transformed into a full hyena and he is very good at dodging bullets Endurance Kronen cant endure too much pain even when he a hybrid hyena Devil Fruit Type, zoan type 'Usage '''the user is able of becoming a large hyena hybrid and a full hyena Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History on one of kronens missions when he was a vice admiral he had to stop a crew of pirates from robbing a village whenthey got there turn into a hybrid and ordered the soldiers to attack he was to careless to know that it was an ambush that resulted the battle ending with the death of all the soldiers and the escape of the pirates he then was kicked out of the marines he then spent the last 2 years getting drunk and not taking a shower then he was found by ivan in a bar drinking sake he went to kronen and asked him what happened when kronen saw ivan he said it was nice seeing him again and that he was kicked out of the amrins and became poor ivan asked him to join his crew kronen then thought that f he became a pirate he could show the goverment they shouldnt have kicked him out when he joined he also gave them his old marine ship that was then changed into a pirate ship by jackie he then was the third member of the crew Quotes *hybrid kronen "lets show the marines that when they play with fire they get burned" *human kronen "man this stinks the marines are chasing us alright lets just get outta here" Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User